1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus and a method of processing an MR image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MRI apparatus uses a magnetic field to capture an image of a subject, and is widely used in the accurate diagnosis of diseases because it shows stereoscopic images of bones, lumbar discs, joints, nerve ligaments, the heart, etc., at angles.
To detect a white matter hyperintensity (WMH) region located in a white matter area of the brain, the white matter area may be defined first in an image of the brain. Then, the WMH region may be determined in the defined white matter area.
Furthermore, to assess a degree of improvement or worsening of a patient's symptoms, images of a WMH region captured at predetermined time intervals may be compared with one another. In this case, signal intensity may vary according to an imaging environment and the type of an imaging apparatus. Thus, to observe a change in the WMH region over time, signal intensities on images acquired during an MRI scan may be normalized based on criteria.